To Fight for Love
by Princess Marika
Summary: Im not good at titles. Its better than what it sounds. Rated T to be safe. my version of mount Tamalpais luke and thalia. characters are a little OC-ish


Authors note: This is my first Fan fic and one-shot so please be nice!. no flames please! R&R!

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, Thalia wouldn't have joined Artemis!

Thalia's P.O.V

On top of Mount Tamalpais, The battle was raging on. Percy was holding up the sky and Zoe was fighting against her father, Atlas, while Annabeth and Artemis were trying to trick him into holding the sky. But I was having difficulty of my own. I was trying to win a fight that I didn't want to win. But if I didn't, Atlas will be free and join Kronos in war of titans versus gods. And the titans were winning. Who was I fighting against? Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. My one true love. He wasn't Luke though. Not the one I knew anyway...

/flashback/

The hill of camp half-blood was pouring rain at midnight. The monsters were coming at us in full assault. Chiron and Apollo's children were at their mark, waiting to fire their arrows. Annabeth tripped. I helped her up quickly, thinking that a child of seven shouldn't have to face monsters of all types, and think they're gonna die. She ran towards Luke like a sister would to her brother. Grover was yelling at us to hurry up. Luke was fourteen and need to get to the top with Annabeth. They deserve to be there. I stopped halfway and looked down towards the end of the hill. There, just rounding the corner towards camp half-blood, were 300 of the most vicious looking creatures I had ever seen. I looked back up at the rest of the hill to see Annabeth fall again and refused to get up. The rain was pouring harder than ever now. The beasts were arriving at the bottom of the hill. Annabeth had just gotten the strength to get up. Thats when he saw me. He knew what I was planning to do. He yelled at me to move, to get to the camp but I shook my head. I yelled at him to go without me. But Instead of moving towards the camp, He ran towards me, grasped me arms and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and he closed his. His soft hands let go of my arms onto my face. rain and tears rolled down our cheeks. We stayed there in the rain, of what felt like an eternity, until I pushed him away and told him to go. He kissed me on the cheek one last time and whispered in my ear 'I love you' and ran towards a crying Annabeth having a pained expression on his face, to see the one he loved go.

\end flashback\

We were near the edge of the cliff at Mount Tamalpais. I looked at Luke. The boy who was my world. How could this be? I threw my spear towards his stomach but he easily dodged me and cut the side of my arm. I put my hand against my arm, blood dripping through the gaps of my fingers. Their must be another way to get through to him. I was tired. Too weak to carry on. I searched through the eyes of the one I loved. Icy blue and cold. I stopped. I looked behind me to see Zoe dying in the arms of Artemis and Percy and Annabeth watching me. Then I looked back at Luke, tears slowly swelling in my eyes. I still had my spear in one arm and my shield, Aegis, in the other. I dropped my spear and Aegis beside me, knowing I wont need them.

What are you doing pinecone face! attack him,' yelled Percy, but I ignored him. I walked towards Luke, And spoke with a trembling voice ' Luke, Do you remember when you were fourteen, the night just before you ran over the border of camp half-blood?'

'No? Why should I? that place was a death trap,' he said but I knew he was lying by the sad look in his eyes.

'Well if your good side does, he will remember what we shared that night and he wouldn't go through with this.' And at the end of my words, I lifted my trembling hands towards my shirt and pulled it a side to show where my heart is.

'If your truly evil, then do it,' I whispered to him. I then closed my eyes, letting tears roll down my face, waiting for the end.

After about a minute later I opened my eyes to see a shocked and frightened look on Luke's face and took a step back. A step too many. His foot slipped on the edge and led to his fall. A few seconds later, Luke showed up in the sky, riding on a Pegusi.

' I'll get you Percy, but right now I have business to attend to,' he yelled. He then looked towards me one more time, with that same pained expression he wore before I got turned into a pine tree. I walked back, still tears rolling down my face, ignoring the looks I was getting from Percy and went towards Zoe's aid.


End file.
